


CP comment fic - number two: Voyeur! Laurent

by bornof_sorrow (wintersfire)



Category: Captive Prince - Freece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfire/pseuds/bornof_sorrow





	CP comment fic - number two: Voyeur! Laurent

_**CP comment fic - number two: Voyeur! Laurent**_  
For the comment fic at Captive Princes here [community.livejournal.com/captive_princes/9043.html](http://community.livejournal.com/captive_princes/9043.html?view=164947#t164947)

Voyeur!Laurent watches Damen with a grateful Erasmus

Warning: smutty hand and mouth action, swears

 

Laurent slid into the baths and as expected heard the soft voices of Erasmus and the deeper timbre of Damen's twining in the warm air.

 

The room was full of steam, fragrant with lime and balsam, further obscuring any view of him which escaped the delicate tracery of the decorative screen shielding his own door from the main chamber and delineating the change from jade tile to the wide stone stairs to his rooms.

 

For a moment Laurent could not see Erasmus although he could hear soft noises underneath the responses of Damen. Laurent could feel his cock swell and lengthen at the sounds from Damen, his strong, used- to- giving- orders- voice, deeper, rougher, shorter as he panted and cursed as Erasmus showed what an excellent pet he could be.

 

“Yes, like that, god yes.” Damen leant back against the tiled pool and shallow water, his spine curved in pleasure as Erasmus licked and lapped at his cock. Laurent couldn't see it as the bronze and gold of the pet's head obscured his view so he shifted slightly, silently, to see more.

He was fascinated by Damen, his golden skin gleaming in the pearly glow of the rush lights, the sheen of sweat and oil on every inch, defining taut muscles and broad shoulders in light and tone. His sculpted biceps flexed as his hand hovered over Erasmus's head and Laurent allowed himself a small smile at that, ever the gentleman, his hands not grabbing the bobbing head between his thighs.

 

He knew he would be beautiful. He had seen it before both casually naked as Damen was prepared for his bath and primped and presented in gold paint and chains at the ring. He had also seen him fight, flirt, ride, wrestle and drill and in all these endeavours his height and build showed the grace and steel of a well-trained soldier and the beauty of form with which he had been blessed. It was not uncommon for men like himself to be beautiful – what did wealth and power bring if not the finest choice of wives with whom to get perfect children? But it wasn't just Damen's naked shape that he could see. It was the vigour and power in his restraint, his gentleness with the much more delicate Erasmus and his hands grasping at air and scented water rather than holding down the head of the pet. It was the feelings manifest on his flushed and writhing body, the lust scenting the air,the musky drift of his skin and hair, the cut off sex sounds and the heavy lidded eyes watching Erasmus work at him, pleasure him, please him. Watching his hard heavy cock disappear into that plush mouth.

 

And at last Laurent could look without anyone seeing him look, he didn't have to pretend to be bored and unmoved, he didn't have to look away to win the game, to prove his point to dominate and control. He watched avidly, telling himself that he was learning Damen's weaknesses but laughing inside at that, knowing he was mapping his own.

 

The uncontrived sounds and scent much more even than the sight slid under his clothes and warmed his cold skin with a jolt of desire and he gave in: savoured the damp, heavy air, the droplets of steam condensing against the worked metal screen; the drift and sway of the blooms and trailing greenery which made the room so sybaritic and sensuous; the satisfied hum of Erasmus around Damen's cock; the loud unabashed groans of affirmation and praise from Damen.

 

He slid his hand into his pants and squeezed his throbbing cock hard, promising himself release alone in his room. When Damen cursed and came onto Erasmus's chest he congratulated himself on his ability to hold back, even here, unseen, unnoticed, almost free.

 

But when Damen dragged Erasmus up his hard body and pulled his legs apart over his long, strong thighs, now resting against the wide curved bottom step of the bathing pool, pulling him close enough to kiss, Laurent held his breath, his hand still, his grip hard, until Damen licked through the come on the pet's chest and offered it in a pleased laughing kiss between them, both panting in delight and momentarily happy, relaxed, carefree. He came suddenly, unexpectedly and hard, his gasp just about bitten back, his discovery avoided. The echoes of Damen's “Such a good boy, beautiful boy” fading in the eddying air.


End file.
